Omega Ridley
Omega Ridley is Meta Ridley infused with Phazon. This infusion has increased his incredible power to far greater heights. He is the longest lived of the Leviathan Cores' Guardians encountered in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and is the third from last boss in the game. Biography Meta Ridley was revived and regenerated through Phazon exposure after the botched invasion of Norion and his severe loss against Samus that sent him tumbling the rest of the way down the energy shaft. Due to this, he has been energized to a new combat threat level. He has a very durable, Phazon-enhanced armorskin and protective armored plating. He has an injury that has not yet fully healed, which is his only weak point (similar to the one in Metroid Prime during his ground phase). He will try to protect this injury, requiring Samus Aran to stun him and leave the injury open for strong attacks.Creature Data: Omega Ridley Samus encounters him on the Pirate Homeworld protecting the planet's Leviathan. The Battle Samus must stun Omega Ridley by shooting inside his mouth while it is flashing. Samus must then use the Grapple Beam to rip off Omega Ridley's armor and overload the wound with Phazon. After this process has been done a number of times, Omega Ridley will generate Phazite armor. The X-Ray Visor must be used in cooperation with the Nova Beam to penetrate the Phazite armor, either by striking his wound directly or by weakening the armor's hinges and destroying it (the latter method is preferred, since the wound takes very little damage at this point). After this phase, Omega Ridley will continually fly around the room with his wound exposed. Curiously, Omega Ridley starts flying when he is at about one-fourth health, where as he is airborne for the first three-fourths of his health in Metroid Prime. However, his arial form is much harder this time as he constantly flies in and out of the Leviathan, reappearing randomly from one of four diffrent enterences, briefly attacks, then disappears again. While difficult to target, the wound has no more protection and Samus is free to fire at will with phazon attacks. It is recommended you exit Hyper Mode when Ridley leaves the arena to conserve health. His abilities include, a massive line of plasma and flame, an equally large blast of phazon from his tail, homing fire balls, a incredibly fast charge, slashing (later replaced by a Phazon claw swipe identical to the Omega Pirate's), a shockwave attack, a tail sweep attack (later is replaced by tail phazon blast sweep), biting, and an upgraded version of his old Meson Bomb Launcher which instead of just firing 3 bombs, it carpet bombs the entire area in a rain of destruction. You receive the Hyper Grapple after defeating Omega Ridley, who explodes in a massive flash of phazon after the battle. Trivia *Unlike the other Prime series battles with Ridley, his body completely disintegrated, and yet he reappears in [[Super Metroid]]. Though this mystery shouldn't be taken too seriously, because the fact that in the past, he has survived close to complete destruction as seen in the battle in [[Metroid: Zero Mission]]. *Omega Ridley is the first boss in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption that you can battle with 100% of the items. *For some currently unknown reason, it is possible to get Omega Ridley stuck in the wall when he does his tackle attack. *This battle is similar to the Meta-Ridley Battle in Metroid Prime, as he uses many of the same moves and he even looks similar to the form he took in that game. *Interestingly enough, Ridley's mechanical implants are more visible in this form rather than his Meta form nearly at the beginning of the game where he appears to be more organic. *When fighting Omega Ridley in-game he looks different than in his official artwork. In the cutscene before the fight, his skin appears somewhat brown and his phazite armor is colored gray, while the artwork depicts him as almost entirely blue in color. Other This is the music heard when battling Omega Ridley: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcpVyER_UTA&feature=related. Refrences Category:Space Pirates Category:Bosses Category:Characters